


I'm All Yours

by LiterallyLovino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Alpha Germany (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nationverse, Omega North Italy, Omegaverse, Smut, the beginning is really soft and sweet, they fuck lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLovino/pseuds/LiterallyLovino
Summary: Feliciano is at a meeting when his heat breaks out. Ludwig takes care of him.





	I'm All Yours

Feliciano had always found meetings to be terribly boring. Most of the time, he either doodled little pictures on the note paper Ludwig had given him, or he fell asleep. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to participate in the diplomacy--he quite liked having an opinion in world things, for a matter of fact--it was just that he found the talk about economic booms and busts to be terribly uninteresting. Wars were even more uninteresting to him and they often stressed him out a lot, leading to his mind wandering and panicking about what would happen if his country went to war. Everyone could tell when Feliciano was having these panic sessions--being an omega and all, his scent was highly susceptible to changing with his mood, and many times he had seen the alphas at the table wrinkle their noses when he had begun to overthink. Ludwig was never like that, though. The two of them had always been close, the Italian clinging to the German whenever he needed support or just anything in general. Feliciano was largely codependent on Ludwig, not even bothering to deny the fact that he was very close to his alpha.

 

Those words rung out in Feliciano’s brain-- _ his alpha _ . Ludwig was  _ his. _ For the longest of times, Feliciano and Ludwig had been in an unspoken relationship. Feliciano cooked and cleaned and cared for Ludwig (as best he could, of course), and Ludwig always reciprocated, even if he did grumble about it a little bit. They even  _ lived together, _ for God’s sake. But of course, it took intervention from Francis to really spur them into mating. Feliciano looked up to the alpha as a brother, and when the Frenchman had approached the two about their odd relationship, it brought a realization upon the two European countries. They had grown extremely close, and, as it turned out, they loved each other (this was, of course, obvious to anyone who had a brain).

 

After Ludwig had finally gotten the courage to mate Feliciano--he was too nervous for sex, so he promised that for later--the two had grown closer yet. Feliciano did his best to pay attention in the meetings despite how boring they were, and Ludwig helped the omega with his work whenever it was needed. They loved each other, and frequently held hands during meetings and exchanged small kisses during the breaks. 

  
This meeting was no different from the rest. Feliciano, who sat directly to the left of Ludwig at the head of the table, had begun to doodle pretty pictures on his notes. He didn’t even need to see his mate’s face to create a almost-perfect recreation of it on the lined sheets, a sweet smile twisting his lips as he shaded with his pen. There was no doubt that Ludwig would lovingly scold him for not paying attention, but he didn’t mind--he’d just show the alpha the picture, and his tough German heart would melt. That’s what Feliciano loved about Ludwig; he was secretly a very big softie, and was actually very affectionate and loving. Just thinking about Lud made warm butterflies form in Feliciano’s belly, and he gave a gentle squeeze to the German’s calloused hand, which rested in his own free one. Ludwig squeezed back in response, showing his acknowledgement-- _ ’I’ve got you.’ _

 

Feliciano had thought nothing of the butterflies in his stomach, but when they burned even warmer, he began to worry. It was as if his lower section had been set over a fire and left to cook--his sweater, a gift from Ludwig, felt tight and restricting around his chest. His hands grew too shaky to continue drawing, and with a ragged breath, he set the pen down. Feliciano knew something was wrong.

 

Ludwig had, without a doubt, noticed as well. His voice drew strained as he felt Feliciano’s temperature rising, and a sweet, enticing scent began to permeate the room.  _ We’re in trouble, _ he thought, cursing himself under his breath. The two had had a long talk a month or so back about Feliciano’s cycle. The Italian had been on suppressants as long as he could remember, and he had never, as far as he was aware, had a Heat. Romulus, Feli’s grandfather, had ensured that his two grandsons would be safe from any creeping alphas, but had, in turn, hindered their ability to reproduce. Lovino had been perfectly fine with this, having no intention at all to ever have children of his own, but when Ludwig had offered up the option of quitting the suppressants in turn for having a child, Feliciano had almost jumped at the opportunity. Lud could hear Feliciano’s words ringing loud and clear;  _ ‘I want a baby, Lud. Please, please give me one.’ _

 

This was Feliciano’s heat, Ludwig could tell. Judging by the confused looks from the other omegas around the room, as well as a pointed, knowing look from Francis, the rest of the countries were beginning to notice as well. Feliciano’s scent was damn  _ strong _ , and the aroma of roses and spices were spreading throughout the room in thick waves. Ivan, who had been speaking previously about his economic situation, had a strange glint in his eye as he gazed towards the Italian. When Ludwig finally caught Feliciano’s eyes, they were laced with panic and confusion, as well as something new--the Italian’s pupils were blown wide with lust. He was breathing heavily, his freckled cheeks shiny with sweat. His hazel eyes searched Ludwig’s face widely, pleading him to do something,  _ anything. _

 

Ivan cleared his throat, shuffling his papers. “Ah… I lost my spot. As I was saying--” The Russian was abruptly cut off when Feliciano practically jumped to his feet, his chair tipping backwards onto the floor. All eyes were drawn to him, including a hungry stare from the former speaker. Feli’s body felt like it was on fire, warmth and wetness pooling low in his belly. It was horribly painful--the Italian’s face was twisted in a way nobody had seen it before, his eyebrows drawn tight in discomfort. Everyone was silent, waiting for the Italian to do something.

 

Feliciano swallowed thickly, legs shaking. “Mi scusi--I need to--ah--to…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence, glancing desperately towards Ludwig, who was absolutely unsure of what to do, but had been most affected by the hormones pouring off of his mate. Feliciano whimpered quietly and gestured towards the door with his head before taking a few steps forward. He quickly found that his legs were too weak to take him anywhere, and a gasp rose around the conference table as he collapsed, groaning at the pain. Ludwig was quick to catch him before the omega hit the floor, and the pungent scent of heat violated his nose to a point where he too felt he could have passed out right there. It went straight to his gut, and when he asked Feliciano if he was okay, he received only a jumble of Italian that he could barely understand. “Too hot, too hot…” Feliciano’s head lolled back against Ludwig’s chest, his auburn hair sticking to his forehead due to the sheer amount of sweat that had built up. 

 

Ludwig could not stand to see Feliciano in such distress any longer. He hoisted the omega up in his arms, growling softly at how  _ warm _ he was. Feliciano instantly whined and whimpered in turn, pressing his nose directly against the soft bump on Ludwig’s neck that formed his scent gland. He mumbled something incoherent, his breath hot and ragged against the German’s neck. Ludwig quickly searched the room, his eyes landing on a bewildered Englishman. “Arthur, you are in charge--please continue the meeting,” he said hurriedly, storming out of the room as fast as his legs would take him. 

 

A startled maid dove out of Ludwig’s way as he jogged towards the nearest elevator, sporting a writhing Feliciano, who’s fingers sought purchase on the alpha’s suit jacket. He clawed and tugged, body limp in his mate’s arms. “Off, take it off!” He wailed, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. Ludwig slapped the third floor button in the elevator, growling in annoyance as the elevator took too long to bring them up to the hotel room that they shared. Feliciano, who had grown feverish in his actions, tugged harshly at the alpha’s tie, begging and pleading for him to help. Ludwig did his best to reassure the omega, stroking his hair and rumbling to him in a futile attempt to calm him. 

 

When Ludwig finally set Feliciano down on the king sized bed in their hotel room, the omega went into an absolute frenzy. He clawed at his clothes until he was able to get them off, the fabric sticking to his sweaty form. It was mere seconds before Feliciano lay naked on the bed, writhing in the covers. His thighs were soaked with slick, and he spread his legs as wide as he could for the alpha. “Lud, Lud,  _ please,  _ I need you right now, please,  _ please--I can’t take it any longer!” _ He wailed, reaching out for his alpha.

 

Ludwig had no choice but to comply, his alpha instincts riding any sane thought from his muddled brain. He knew one thing and one thing only--he needed to breed Feliciano, and he needed to do it fast. Ludwig tore his suit off as quickly as he possibly could, discarding the fabric without any regard to how expensive it had been. Feliciano was whining and squirming in the bedsheets, begging and pleading. The German’s cock sprung free as soon as his boxers were discarded, already hard and ready. The Heat scent that bucketed off of Feliciano had done that much for him. Ludwig crawled onto the bed, looping his arms around the omega’s thighs and tugging him close, earning a moan of need from the man beneath him. He situated himself between Feliciano’s soft thighs, lining himself up at his soaked entrance. Before Feliciano could beg and plead him anymore, he sunk in, a shiver sparking it’s way up his spine. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Ludwig growled. If the two of them hadn’t been deeply intoxicated by the omega’s Heat, Feliciano would have likely scolded him for using the curse word, but instead, the Italian grew quiet, grasping at the sweat-soaked sheets. Ludwig was quick to bottom out, relishing in the feeling of finally being inside  _ his  _ omega. Feliciano was warm and pliant around him, the heat urging Ludwig on. Through narrowed eyes, the German got a good view of the omega beneath him, and was surprised to see the semi-calm that had fallen over Feliciano. “You… You just needed a cock in you? Is that all?” He breathed, a hint of chuckle to his strained voice. 

 

Ludwig had spoken too soon--at that, Feliciano’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout, and he rolled his hips forward eagerly. “ _ Please,  _ don’t stop!” He wailed, reaching up to tug Ludwig down, their chests touching. Feliciano was absolutely on fire, and if Ludwig didn’t know that the temperature was caused by the Heat, he would have been extremely concerned. “Breed me, Lud. I--I want to have you pups,  _ please! Fill me, PLEASE! _ ” Ludwig was surprised by the tone of Feli’s voice, but he didn’t have to be told twice. He slammed Feliciano down into the bed, effectively knocking the breath out of his mate, and he began thrusting his hips relentlessly. Feliciano absolutely keened, moaning and wailing desperately. He locked his legs around the alpha’s hips, giving him a better angle against Feliciano’s prostate. When Ludwig finally hit the little spot inside of the omega, he absolutely screamed, digging his fingernails into the tough muscle of Ludwig’s shoulders. 

 

Feliciano approached his release rapidly, his entrance fluttering desperately around Ludwig. He begged over and over for the alpha to breed and knot him, which only worked his mate up even more--Feliciano was seeing the rough side of Ludwig for the first time, and he was certainly not complaining. Ludwig’s cock pounded into his prostate mercilessly, and it was not long before he came, wailing and screaming and writhing as he spilled all over his freckled stomach. Ludwig’s cock twitched excitedly at the sight, and he quickly pushed all the way in as he felt his knot beginning to expand. Feliciano sobbed and moaned as he clung to the alpha, shaking like a leaf--Ludwig’s shallow thrusts only drove him to a second, dry orgasm, and he screamed when his alpha’s knot finally locked them into place, allowing Ludwig to spill his seed within Feliciano. There was almost no doubt that the Italian would be pregnant after the Heat--he could feel the warmth of Ludwig’s cum settling in his stomach, and he was finally satisfied.

 

Ludwig stroked over Feliciano’s hair when the omega had finally gone still and silent, pushing the curled auburn locks back from his sticky forehead. The alpha pressed a gentle kiss to his mate’s chapped lips, rumbling soft to comfort him. In response, Feliciano purred softly, squeezing around Ludwig’s knot to hold him close. He buried his face in the German’s neck, kissing and nipping at the soft lump that was his scent gland. “I love you, Lud,” he whispered, voice slurred with bliss and warmth.

 

Ludwig pulled Feliciano close, cradling him in his arms. “I love you too, Feli. We’ll have beautiful pups, ja?”

 

Feliciano merely purred in response, already beginning to drift into sleep. “I’m all yours.”

 


End file.
